Without You
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: One day Sakura was late walking home. She decided to take a shortcut. In the ally, she met...... Who? Read and find out. This is an S&S fic. Alright! Chapter 11 & 12! Someone new at their school??? Read and find out!!
1. Prologue

****

Hey!!! So what's up? This is my New story. This is my first story of this sort, so please tell me what you think. Please excuse the non S&S beginning, I promise it will get better.

Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or any of the characters (*sigh* not even Syaoran)

Without You

Chapter one

Prologue

Sakura, now 15, was getting ready to leave school at the end of Thursday afternoon. "Hey Sakura," Called Tomoyo "Hey" said Sakura looking at her best friend. "I can't walk home today, because I have choir practise, but can I call you tonight?" "Yeah sure, I have to leave right away too, because its my turn to cook tonight and I'm late, as usual." Sakura replied grinning apologetically as she gathered all of her bags. "Alright, well I'll let you go, talk to you tonight" Tomoyo said grinning as her friend took off for home at top speed.

As she tore around the corner, Sakura decided to take a short cut through the ally. She knew that this wasn't exactly the best idea, but she was really late. she stopped at the end of the last ally to catch her breath, when someone grabbed her shoulder, turning her around fairly violently. Sakura screamed seeing the knife in his hand. He clamped his hand over her mouth, holding the knife to her throat. He whispered in her ear in a soft and dangerous voice "Now don't try to scream, or its light out for you."

Sakura was terrified. Her breathing was ragged and coming in short gasps and her heart was beating so loud and painfully, it was a wonder her attacker couldn't hear it. Her attacker pushed her down to the ground, standing over her, looming out of the darkening light like a menacing shadow. Sakura scrabbled backwards whimpering in fear. He sat down on top of her preventing her from moving backwards or forewords. He pinned her arms together with one hand, and with the other began to rip her shirt open, and pull her skirt down.

Sakura could do nothing. Tears of fear, pain and anger poured down her cheeks as his hands roamed up and down her exposed body. she whimpered again, causing him to hit her. The last thing Sakura remembered was intense pain, followed by silence broken only by the frantic thumping of her heart, before the darkness overtook her.

****

TBC

Sorry, I know this was a bit short, but it is a Prologue. Anywayz, please reveiw!


	2. Shocking News

****

Hey Peeps! This is the next chapter in this story! I hope you enjoyed (or not enjoyed as the case may be) the prologue, and I promise that this chapter will be longer. This chapter doesn't have much S&S, but more will come in the following chapters. THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, and please continue to do so. If you would like me to e-mail you to tell you when I update, please let me know by review (or E-mail, My e-mail is 2006-kylak@sacredheartschool.ns.ca) and leave your e-mail address.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Without You

Chapter 2

Let Me In

When Sakura came too, she was still lying in the dark, but now deserted, ally. She was sore all over. she slowly began to get up, pulling her skirt back on, and buttoning up her shirt as best she could, considering it had been ripped almost completely off her. It hung off one shoulder, and was completely ripped on one side. A few of the buttons were also missing. She had large black and blue bruises on her arms and shoulders, and a large red welt on the side of her face where her attacker had slapped her. her arms and legs were cut and bleeding, and her eye was purple. She looked at herself, and began to cry. She reached into hr book bag, and got out a Clow card. Pulling the key off her neck, she chanted in a broken voice: "O Key which hides Powers of the Dark, show Your true self before me, I Sakura command under our contract, Release!" The staff now in hand, Sakura tossed the card in the air and shouted "Time card stop time, release!" The world turned a yellow colour, and everything stopped. Now Sakura felt safe in running home. She did so, tears streaming down her bloodied, and bruised face. Unknowingly, she ran right by Syaoran who had been talking to Yamazaki outside a store when the time card had gone into effect. 

Syaoran was confused Sakura would only use the Time card if she was in some sort of danger. He turned as he heard something run by him. He knew that the only people not affected by the time card were himself, Eriol, Sakura and the guardians. He caught a glimpse of auburn hair and emerald eyes as Sakura ran by him. He stood there and blinked slightly confused. It was only a few more minuets before the effect of the time card was stopped

Sakura collapsed on her door step panting and crying for a few minuets before ending the effects of the time card. Slowly she got up and opened the door. She quietly slipped into the house slipping her shoes off and tiptoeing quietly to the stairs. "Kaijuu!?" yelled Touya, sticking his head from out of the kitchen. "Your late! Where have you been?!" he yelled at her. Sakura burst into tears again and tore up the stairs into her room where she collapsed crying on her bed.

Fujitaka leaned out to see Touya about to follow his sister up the stairs. "Touya, don't follow her, let me." He said in a calm commanding voice. "But...." Touya stuttered. Fujitaka held up his hand and walked by up the stairs leaving Touya spluttering in annoyance.

Fujitaka knocked on his daughters bedroom door, only to be greeted with the sound of quiet sobbing. "Sakura? Sakura can I come in?" he asked. Still no answer from within. Fujitaka sighed and opened the door. He stepped in the room and gasped as he saw his daughter laying facedown on her bed crying, covered in bruises and cuts, and her clothes ripped and torn in many places. He moved to sit down next to Sakura on the bed. "Come on honey" He said putting his hand on her arm "Come on, tell me what happened." Sakura finally sat up and managed to tell her dad what had happened. Fujitaka looked at his daughter in concern as she finished her story. "Come on honey," he said wrapping her in a blanket "Lets go. Your hurt, and I want you to go to the doctor." He picked her up, and carried her downstairs. Touya met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going?" he hissed at his father angrily. "Calm down Touya, she did nothing wrong. Now get a jacket, and meet me in the car" he said coolly walking out the door carrying Sakura.

Fujitaka laid his daughter down on the backseat of the car gently, before moving to sit on the drivers side. A few minuets later they were joined by Touya how was slightly confused. "Where are we going dad?" Touya asked softly. Fujitaka didn't answer. Instead he pulled into the emergency room parking lot. He picked Sakura up and began carrying her in. As he was walking, Sakura lifted her head a little "Dad," she said tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks "Don't let him get......." she trailed of, her body going limp. "Oh God no!" Fujitaka yelled starting to run. He ran inside, Touya right behind him. He handed her to a doctor who had come out to see. The Doctor carried Sakura into one of the rooms while Touya and Fujitaka sat down to wait, worried sick about Sakura.

An hour later, the doctor who had taken Sakura, came out to the waiting room. "Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto?" He called. Fujitaka got up and followed the doctor up to the second floor to room 243. Fujitaka peered in the window to see his daughter laying on the bed, her eyes closed, on oxygen, and with an IV drip in her arm. "We cleaned her up" the doctor said looking in as well, "she was beaten up pretty badly beaten up. The swelling in her eye should disappear within a day. She also has one fractured rib, and numerous scratches from both fingernails and a sharp knife. But that's not the worst of it." He said looking once again sadly at the unconscious 15 year old girl lying on the bed. Fujitaka looked at him worriedly. "What's the worst of it?" he asked scared to hear the answer. The Doctor turned to look at him, his face grave. "Neither you or your daughter may be aware of this, but she was raped. Mr. Kinomoto, your daughter is pregnant." 

****

HA HA HA HA! Evil ending ne? Well never fear, the next chapter will soon be here!

(Sorry about not posting any stories or chapters over Spring break, but I had a lot of homework. So I will be updating most of my stories soon. If you have any of them in particular that you want me to update soon, let me know. and, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Arigato to all of you who have already. 


	3. Dreams

****

Hey! Yes its a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. I would like to take this chance to thank all my reviewers, and to recommend my other stories. (Please R&R!) I value your comments and suggestions. I know I had a really evil cliff-hanger on my last chapter, but I couldn't resist. Please enjoy the next Chapter and PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Whoever wants to cause trouble and accuse me of stealing, freak off. I don't have that much money. 

Without You

Chapter 3

Dreams

Sakura lay staring at the white ceiling of her hospital room. Thoughts came in a heavy flow. One horrible thought led to another. 

She had woken up that morning in this room. At first she had no Idea who she was or why she was there. After a few minuets she remembered. The Attack, her father bringing her to the emergency room, it all came back to her causing her to become depressed. 

Her father and brother had came in ten minuets later to see how she was. they seemed happy enough that she was awake, but Her dads eyes held sadness, and Touya's anger, even as they smiled at her. Their unhappiness was soon apparent to her as they told her she was now pregnant. Her worst fears had come true. She had been raped. 

Sakura had sank even more into depression. Her father and brother had left her alone to ponder what would happen. Should she have an abortion? no. That was completely out of the question. She could never take her unborn child's life. What would happen after a few months when it began to become apparent that she was pregnant? The whole school would talk and laugh about her behind her back. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Syaoran, Her partner and secret love. What would he say? Would he laugh at her too? And if he did like her, would he turn his back on her believing like so many others would, that she had been drunk and had sex with some unknown stranger? The thought of this was too much for Sakura. Tears leaked out of her eyes leaving wet trails down her flushed cheek. She closed her eyes the tears softly trickling down her face. She made no effort to stop them.

As Sakura's brother looked in the window of the room that his little sister was in, he saw her eyes close and tears come in an endless stream. He clenched his fists. 'I'm sorry Sakura' He thought staring at his sister. 'I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you.'

Sakura was released from hospital that afternoon. The doctor had explained to her that it would be about four months until she began showing, since she was so slim, and had a longer torso than a lot of girls her age. She could stay in school for at least that long. Than he told her that if she didn't wish to go to school after this, she could Either stay home for the next four months or she could go to the hospital. Either way, he had told her that by the time she reaches her eighth month, he wanted her in hospital. She was fifteen, and fairly small, and he wanted to keep an eye on her.

Sakura was still upset that evening. She ate her supper in silence. Afterwards she mumbled "I'm going to bed" "Sakura, do you want to go to school tomorrow morning?" Her dad asked gently thinking that maybe it was a good Idea to let her have one more day before having to go back to school, but Sakura shook her head. "No. I would like to keep things as normal as possible, so I don't have to think about it." She said looking a little sad. "Alright" Her dad said. He and Touya traded sad, worried looks as she went up the stairs. 

Sakura walked into her bedroom, and softly closed the door. She walked over to her bed and lay down at it staring at the ceiling for a few minuets before a sleepy voice sounded from the drawer in her dresser. "Sakura?" Sakura sat up "Kero?" She asked "SAKURA!" The little yellow guardian beast yelled happily flying over to her, small black eyes closed and little paws outstretched. He missed, and banged head first into the bed post causing Sakura to hide her first smile in almost two days. She couldn't hide her giggle though. "Owwww" moaned the small guardian beast as he sat on the floor rubbing his sore head. "So where were you?" He demanded anxiously of his mistress.

Sakura yawned. "Poor Sakura." Kero whispered patting her forehead. Sakura had just told him what had happened the last two days. He pulled the covers up over Sakura as she settled into bed. "Oyasumi (goodnight) Kero" She mumbled already asleep. Kero looked at his mistresses peaceful sleeping form one last time before laying down beside her.

Sakura lay in a bed in a hospital room. An unknown figure stood murmuring in her ear, and stroking her hair. She pushed harder than she had ever pushed before.....

Now she was walking down the street a baby in her arms. The baby had amber eyes, and a curious mark on her chest: a cherry blossom. There was suddenly a huge gust of wind, knocking her and the baby over. she clutched the baby close to her protectively. Another angry gust of wind whipped around her. Suddenly protective arms wrapped around her and her baby, protecting them from the wind. A voice Sounded from far away. "Its found you again! We have to get away!".......

She was standing in the middle of penguin park, wearing another one of Tomoyo's battle costumes. She was standing back to back with Syaoran, slowly turning around. Standing close to them was a young girl of seven or eight with light brown hair and amber eyes. She appeared slightly scared, but showed a sense of determination, self-confidence and strength that strongly reminded Sakura of Syaoran. The attack came suddenly startling Sakura. She was suddenly blanketed in darkness. She looked around seeing a young boy of about five walking towards her, his face a mask of grim determination. "Jonathan!" She called to him..........

.............. Sakura sat bolt upright in her room panting. Kero flew over to her "Sakura what's wrong" he asked Sakura shook her head to clear it. "I had a dream Kero." She said staring into space. "It seemed really real. I think it may have been a prediction." Kero looked at Sakura for a moment. She looked back over at him, a worried expression on her face. "What do you think it is Kero?" She asked as though pleading with him to tell her that she was mistaken. Kero wondered just what she had been dreaming about. He flew over to the Sakura book and opened it. Sure enough, the dream card was laying right on top. The minuet the book was opened it floated in the air in front of Kero, glowing pink. Kero Stuffed it back in the book and hurriedly shut it. He turned to Sakura and said. "It was a dream given to you by the dream card. He said quietly. Sakura gave a small whimper. She shook her head and looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:04 am. She decide to get up. She quickly made her bed, and got dressed in her junior high uniform. It was a Navy blue skirt and jacket, with a whit shirt and navy blue tie. They no longer had to where hats to school.

She walked downstairs, and set her back pack by the door before entering the kitchen. Touya looked up from the breakfast he was cooking as she came into the room. "Your up early this morning Kaijuu!" He joked as she sat down at the table next to her dad who looked equally as surprised as Touya. "Oh I had dreams, and woke up early. That's all" She said in a distant voice. Touya's eyes softened. He put two pancakes on her plat, and hugged her around the shoulders surprising her. "What did you do that for?" She asked. Her dad said because He's worried about you, and so am I" he said causing Sakura to look at him. He whispered to her "remember, be careful." Sakura looked at him confused for a moment before nodding her head. "I'll try" She said. Then she finished eating her pancakes. 

Sakura slowly roller bladed to school, enjoying the peacefulness it gave her that she could not find anywhere else. She closed her eyes, turning around and skating backwards, her face turned to the sun. Suddenly she heard someone call "Sakura?" She stopped and opened her eyes to see Syaoran in front of her. "Hey Li-kun" she said smiling at him. He didn't smile back. he walked forewords, taking her hand in his. "Are you alright Sakura?" He asked. She looked at him a few minuets before answering "No" He Searched her face, and looked intently in her eyes. "You liar." He said softly. "Something happened." Sakura hung her head in defeat. She looked up as he took her other hand as well, her pulse speeding up. "Come on Sakura" He said using her first name. That startled her. He had only used her first name once before. That had been 3 and a half years ago, when they had been stuck in an elevator thanks to Eriol, and she had fallen into a pit of blackness. He had cried out her name for the first time trying to reach her hand. She would have fallen if she had not transformed the float card. She looked into his eyes for a minuet before surrendering. "Alright" she said "But this could take a while. It's a fairly long story." 

****

TBC Okay! it's the end of the latest chapter! I finished it in under 6 hours! amazing! Anyways expect the next chapter soon! 


	4. Secrets

****

Yes! New Chapter! Now remember, last time, Sakura was talking to Syaoran. What will happen now? Read and find out. This chapter will have S&S. FINALLY!! I want to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. Please let me know what you think. 

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer; Just leave me alone! I don't own CCS!

Without you

Chapter 4

Secrets

Sakura and Syaoran headed for the park. They sat underneath a cherry tree, inside the woods where they were unlikely to be disturbed. 

Syaoran looked at her carefully. "There is more than one thing bothering you. Am I correct?" Sakura nodded. "Yes. One thing is what happened while I was out of school and the other is A dream I had last night." Syaoran decided to tackle the dream first. "Have you asked the stuffed animal about the dream yet?" he wanted to know. Sakura shook her head. "I haven't told anyone yet." She said looking at the ground. "Well" Syaoran continued "what's it about?" although the question was innocent enough, Sakura visibly flinched. "It will make more sense if I tell you what happened yesterday and the day before first." He nodded to let her know she could continue. "It was my turn to cook." She said after taking a deep breath. "I was late, as usual and I decided to take a short cut home." She stopped as she saw the look on Syaoran's face. "I know it was stupid, but I did it any way. Anyway, I ran into an alley, and there was a man there. He grabbed me, and within minuets, had me flat on the ground. He had a knife. He ripped and cut my shirt off. He pulled my skirt off. He scratched me and cut me and hit me." She said showing Syaoran some of her many cuts and bruises, that were tokens from the horrible incident. "Then he hit me really hard in the eye. The pain was so great, I passed out. When I woke up, I was laying in the ally, he was gone and it was almost dark. I was devastated. I used the time card so I would be able to get home without losing any more time. When I got home, my dad took me to the hospital. I blacked out in the parking lot. when I woke up, I was laying in the hospital, my dad came in and he told me that I was....." She gulped down the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. Her eyes were filling with tears. "That I was pregnant." There she had said it. Now Syaoran would hate her, she knew it. She closed her eyes, and to her shame, her tears poured down her cheeks.

Syaoran had listened in astonishment as Sakura relayed her story. He was in shock. The thing that brought him out of his own little world was when sakura covered her face with her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Sakura barley registered warm hands pulling her close and the loud thudding heartbeat as she cried into Syaoran's chest.

As he held her close, Syaoran's pulse began pounding faster in his chest. He prayed she wouldn't hear even though she had her head buried in his chest and was probably hearing it pound.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she sat there in Syaoran's arms crying and soaking his shirt with her tears, but she didn't care. She knew that School must have started but Syaoran never moved, only pulled her closer. After a while Sakura was able to stop crying. She was still hiccupping though. Syaoran loosened his grip on her, allowing her to sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked her handing her his handkerchief to dry her face on. She nodded, while she obediently wiped away her tears. "No your not" he corrected her. Again she nodded, to tired to argue. 

She refused to look at him. She was to scared about what she might see. "Sakura, look at me." He said quiet and commanding. She shook her head. He placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face to his. "Sakura why won't you look at me?" He asked quietly, when he found her eyes closed. She whispered, "Because I'm afraid you hate me." This hurt Syaoran. How could she think that?! The answer was simple, she was scared. Scared about what people would think. Scared for her child, and of what could happen because of it. "Sakura look at me" he told her again. "Do I look like I hate you?" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked into Syaoran's. She saw no anger or hate, only sadness and worry. Syaoran let go of her. Sakura shook her head looking at the ground again. "I'm sorry Li-kun" she said "I just..." He silenced her effectively by gently kissing her. Sakura was too shocked to do anything. 

Syaoran slowly pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. Sakura stared at him shocked and a little nervous. His eyes softened. She was still scared. Scared that he might take advantage of her. He trailed one finger softly down her cheek. "Sakura, I love you. With all my heart. It hurts to see you so sad and scared. I promise you, I'll protect you." He said it with such sincerity that Sakura couldn't help but let two tears trickle down her cheeks and she found herself saying "I.. I love you too Syaoran" Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They sat like this not moving. For how long? They didn't know, or care for that mattered. All that mattered was that they had each other. 

Sakura yawned widely, her eyelids drooping. She also had a major head ache. Syaoran finally asked, "so, what was you're dream about?" Sakura remained Silent for a few minuets before answering. "Well it started out with me in a hospital. I figure I was giving birth, and someone else was with me. The persons face was in shadow, so I couldn't see who it was. Then the scene melted away into another one. I was holding a baby, it had a flower on it's chest, and suddenly there was a blast of wind. It was almost... angry, and I was knocked over. I tried to protect my baby. Then you came and wrapped your arms around me and you yelled 'It's found you again' over the wind. Then another scene, you and I were in battle costume, and we were back to back in penguin park. There was a girl who seemed to be about eight or so next to us wearing a matching costume. All of a sudden, I was attacked and I was surrounded by black. A young boy seemed to be walking towards me. I yelled to him." She said. Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully. "What did you yell?" "I yelled the name Jonathan." she said looking confused. Sakura groaned putting her hand to her head. "I have a fierce head ache." She complained. Syaoran looked at her worried. "You didn't sleep much last night did you." He asked. Sakura shook her head. "Come on than sweet ling, lets get you home."

Syaoran and Sakura left the park. They were just across the street, when Sakura stopped. Red lines crossed her vision, and she blacked out. She sat up. She was in a place shrouded in fog. Suddenly things began to take form around her. A barren tree loomed up ahead, all of its leaves gone. The grass was dead, and there were no flowers. A few minuets later, she saw something bright in the distance. She squinted, and gasped in horror. What she saw was fire! It came at her fast, surrounding her in a ring of flame. Sakura was terrified. The heat in the foul air caused her to pant, the smoke and ash charring her lungs. She began to cough, her eyes watering uncontrollably. When she could see, she opened her eyes and let out a scream of horror.

In front of her was a woman so beautiful, and So deadly. She was tall, impossibly tall, at least 7 feet. She had jet black hair, that reached down to her waist, with even, straight bangs, that hung above level brows. Two deadly looking dark brown eyes, glittered on either side of a perfectly moulded nose. She had full, deep red lips, and perfectly sculptured cheek bones. Her skin was a chocolate brown colour. Her arms, looked frail and strong at the same time, and ended in hands with long fingers, and long claw like red nails. She was wearing a low cut, spaghetti strap black dress, with a sash made of fire. The dress clung to her perfectly formed curves, and ended in a mermaid, fanning out behind her. She had a smile on, that would make any man wet himself, (except for maybe Syaoran) and was completely evil.

Sakura's heart began to beat so fast, she was afraid it might burst. The woman smiled even more broadly at her. She glided over and held Sakura's chin with two clawed fingers. _So you are Sakura_, She said looking into Sakura's eyes. _You are scared of me, but you have no reason to fear me, yet. I'll give you plenty of reasons to fear me soon enough. _she said. She let go of her, and stood up to her full height again. _Who are you? _asked Sakura, looking at the woman with a mixture of fear and remorse. _Your worst nightmare_. she said, a large ball of flame appearing in her outstretched right hand.

****

TBC

HA HA HA HA HA evil ending right? Well I promise the next chapter will come soon. I just want to thank you all for your support, and I want to apologize to Latie, (One of my best friends) I know it's just a joke because of Ashley's dream but I hope you don't mind my using you in my fic. I want to thank my great friends: Ashley, Latie, Maddie, and Katharine, for being my friends and supporting me with my rambles.

ARIGATO!!!


	5. Run from my love, but it will remain

****

Yes It's a new chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter. There's a new twist in this story. I want to thank all the people who reviewed me. I especially want to thank My best friend (One of them) Latie for letting me use her in my story. I have one request of everyone reading this right now, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

- Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah ACK!

Without you

Chapter 5

Run form my love, but it will remain

She threw the ball of fire at the one tree, causing it to go up in flames. Sakura stared at it in horror. _Why did you do that? _she cried. _I did it to show you what would happen to your precious boyfriend if you continue to hang around with him._ Seeing the look of horror on Sakura's face, She smiled inwardly. 'My plan is working! maybe the prophecy won't come true after all. Just as long as Sakura never finds out about it, I'll be fine.' Sakura made a fist with one hand, A single tear running down her cheek. _Fine. What must I do to keep him safe? _She said, her voice breaking. _All you have to do is renounce your love, and stay away from him._ Sakura nodded. _So, what's your name_. The lady looked thoughtful for a few minuets before answering. _Well, I have many names lets see, there's, _She began ticking them off on her long fingers. _Satan, the devil, The evil one, the dark side, Lucifer, but you may call me Lin Yao._ Sakura nodded. well, I think its time for you to return to the real world. She waved her hands, and a huge tidal wave of fire appeared, and engulfed Sakura. Lin Yao Smiled in satisfaction. _Yes! I've broken the chain of events! But that name, Lin Yao, where have I heard it before? Hmmmmm.... Oh right! That was the name of me in............. the prophecy?....... FUCKING HELL!!!!!!_

Sakura woke up to find herself in her room, in her bed. She lay down with a sigh. She was still wearing her school uniform. She got up and closed her open door, getting out a pair of pyjamas. She was pulling the shirt over her head when a voice outside her door called "Sakura? Are you up?" "Ya, just a sec" she said as she pulled on her pants. She hopped into bed, pulling the blankets up around her before calling "Come in" Syaoran walked in holding a wet cloth. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her, putting the cold cloth on her forehead. Sakura, suddenly remembering the 'dream',

went ashen. "Syaoran.." she said fearfully moving away from him. "sakura?" He asked reaching out to touch her. Sakura recoiled away from his hand. Syaoran, looking hurt and confused, pulled his hand back. "But Sakura, I don't understand, I thought you loved me" Syaoran said in a pained voice. Sakura's heart shattered as she realized, that in saying what she was about to, she would break his heart. She said it anyway. Sakura looked away from him. She couldn't bear to see the pain and sadness that she knew would be in his eyes. "I.. I.. It was just all the flowers, the romantic stuff, And I was emotionally broken, I just... I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She yelled burying her head in her pillows, to hide the tears, and so she wouldn't have to look at him. No such luck. Syaoran turned her over, forcing her to look in his eyes. If she had ever doubted that he truly loved her, she now knew different. He looked like all of his family had just died, or that he was very sick, and would die as well. he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice downstairs. "Sakura? you here?" Called Touya from the bottom of the stairs. Syaoran leaned down and whispered into Sakura's ear. "run from my love, but it will remain. I will always love you" He kissed her swiftly on the forehead before opening the window, and leaping out. He closed it behind him, just as Touya opened the door to Sakura's bedroom.

Syaoran watched from the tree as Touya walked in the room, and said something to Sakura. She yelled at him, and threw a pillow at him. He shook his head, and left leaving Sakura to lay down closing her eyes as tears coursed down her cheeks. Syaoran knew that tears also ran down his cheeks, but he didn't care. He went home, and he cried himself to sleep.

Sakura laid on her bed. She looked out the window where she had seen Syaoran leap away, tears on his cheeks. She felt horrible. She loved Syaoran, and she knew he loved her. She knew that no matter what she did to him or said to him he would always love her. "I'm so sorry Syaoran." She whispered.

Kero had watched the entire scene from his hiding place inside Sakura's closet. Now that Touya was gone, and Sakura was asleep, He flew out. He noticed it immediately, even though it was very faint. It was a red cord. He flew over to it and tried to touch it. His paw went right through it. He looked for it's source. It went out of the window, and he couldn't see it to tell where it went. The other end was at Sakura. It was attached to her chest. Kero looked at it in a mixture of fear and interest. He was afraid that it was binding his mistress to an evil power or something equally fun. He flew out the window, thinking to talk to Eriol about it since he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Tomoyo was walking down the street when she saw Kero flying towards her. She waved him into a little corner where no one would notice and said "hey Kero, how are you, oh by the way, Eriol san is looking for you." "Hey Tomoyo, I need to talk to Eriol sama as well. Do you know where he is?" "Yes he's at his house." "Thanks!" Kero called as he took off towards Eriol's house.

Eriol was sitting in his chair thinking. "Master, you look worried" Spinal sun said from his seat where he lay reading. "Well actually I Am, Spiny-chan" Just then they were interrupted by Kero, who banged on the window demanding to be let in. Eriol stood up, and opened the window admitting a panting Kero, who immediately transformed into Cerberus. "what is it Master Eriol" He said as Eriol closed the window. "It is starting Cerberus, the prophecy, it coming true."

****

TBC Am I evil or what? What prophecy? What will Syaoran and Sakura do? What was the red cord? All these answers and more in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. A prophecy, a red thread and an explanat...

****

A new chapter! Yes, I'm back! I'm actually getting these chapters done quickly! I'm running out of things to say in these little blurbs. But there are two things I will always say. (1) Thank you to all the people who have supported me, and reviewed and (2)PLEASE REVIEW, no flames please.

- Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I have no money so There for I own nothing but the plot, and the character Lin Yao (well actually, that's my friend Latie so I don't own her anywayz)

Without You

Chapter 6

A prophecy, a red thread and an explanation

"WHAT!!! What do you mean the prophecy is coming true! If it's Sakura, she's definitely not ready!" Cerberus yelled at the young Clow reincarnation. Nakuru who had been listening with interest held up a hand. "Ummmmmm if you don't mind me asking, what prophecy?" Eriol looked at her and began "It was a prophecy made by my former self before he died. 

'On the day of doom, A child shall be conceived. The girl who shall bear it, will be relieved to find the one she loves. Lin Yao shall appear. The girl must bear the child of Heaven, and the child of hell. One child shall be stolen away, only the love of two soul mates may over come the power of the devil, and together, they will rule over all the hearts of men, creating the world anew in love.'

It is now coming true. and we have to figure it out, before it is to late. The events of the prophecy has been altered somehow." Eriol said. Cerberus looked shocked. "Altered? but.. that's impossible! It can't be altered! It was created by the old powers!" "No it isn't impossible. I was only human, a powerful one, but human nonetheless. if a non mortal being interfered with the happenings, it is conceivable that they could alter the outcome. Now this could have two possible effects. It could mean that everything changes, as in, Sakura doesn't find her soul mate, and the two of them and the one child are destroyed by the evil powers, and the evil powers take over the world, Or they have Divine help, and manage to defeat the power." Eriol Said. "Actually, if you think," Nakuru started cautiously "there is one more way, If Sakura and her soul mate manage to overcome the obstacles, they could defeat the being. If Sakura, was willing to give up everything......." "Yes, that could work, your right and it's much better and simpler then the other options, Yes I think that we should try for that." Eriol said excitedly. He turned to Cerberus. "Now I think that there was a reason to your visit. Was it anything other than what we have already discussed?" Cerberus shook his magnificent head. "No. What it is, is that I found a red thread that was partially transparent, and not solid. One end went out Sakura's window somewhere, and the other end was attached to Sakura's Chest. Do you know what it is? Could it be a....." "Soul mate thread." Eriol finished for him. " The Soul mate thread is the thread that will attach the two hearts of the Soul mates. It will only appear if the two know each other, and if they know in their hearts that they belong to each other." "So who is Sakura's Soul mate?" Nakuru asked. In response, Eriol walked over to the fire and chanted in some magical language. In the fire appeared a face. Eriol turned around. "there is the person" He said pointing his finger to the head. "as long as it isn't the Gaki" Muttered Cerberus as he moved closer to see in the fire. "AHHHHH NANI!!!!" Yelled Cerberus as he looked into the fire. Eriol and Nakuru hid grins. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S THE GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura had woken up from her troubled sleep. She had been haunted by Syaoran's sad eyes. She had gotten a shower and gone outside to take a walk in park. Now she stood by the tree at which she had been at with Syaoran this morning. She now knew that no matter what, the devil would probably end up killing Syaoran. And she also knew that Syaoran would be happier if they were together in love when it happened so he wouldn't die wondering if she hated him. She decided to vent her feelings by singing, her clear beautiful voice ringing out over all the park.

__

It's not that I can't live without you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you, 

Ever since the day I said good bye

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

__

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Suddenly she heard a boys voice 

__

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

'Cause your love is so amazing

Baby your the best thing in my life

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

I promise I would give the world

If you would tell me girl

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Now Sakura smiled and sang

__

Give me one more chance to give my love to you

'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do 

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

I turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

Now the boy finished

__

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do 

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

The boy came out from behind the Cherry Tree. It was Syaoran. Sakura ran into his open arms crying freely. "I'm so sorry Syaoran. It's all my fault for listening to that awful woman. I **_DO_** love you, with all my heart, please forgive me Syaoran" She cried into his Shoulder. "Of course. Love is very forgiving Sakura." Suddenly they were surrounded in dark blue magic, and blinked out of existence. They reappeared next to Nakuru who was, with Eriol's help, holding back a very upset Kero. Eriol turned to face them. "I have too explain something to you two. But first there is something I think you should know. You two are Soul Mates."

****

TBC YAY, another chapter done! well, I hope this chapter answered your questions from previous chapters, but it probably created some new ones! Some of them will be answered soon enough. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

__


	7. The Prophecy Part I

****

Hey!!! It's the 7th chapter! This is really weird, normally it takes me at least a year to get two chapters out, but in one weekend, I managed 6. Interesting. I hope you like this story. Thank you to all those who are reviewing my story. and for all those who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

- Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Do I even have to keep putting one of these in? You should know by now that I DON'T OWN A THING!

Without You

Chapter 7

The Prophecy part I

Sakura couldn't believe it. Soul mates? Her and Syaoran? It was like a dream come true, but she just couldn't believe it. She looked over at Syaoran. He was looking at her, a joy so great apparent on his handsome face, that Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. There was no doubt in his eyes, only love.

"I think it's probably time we gave you an explanation." Eriol said. He motioned for them to sit in the two chairs that were facing his own. They obeyed sitting in the comfy chairs. Without warning, Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand in his own. Eriol started to explain. "Many years ago, The 'Devil' was causing problems here on Earth. The other powers decided that they needed to change this. They knew of a great and powerful sorcerer, who was a good man, and apposed the devil. His name was Clow reed, and they had one daughter, and one son. They gave him and his loving wife, a second beautiful daughter. She was beautiful, innocent and good to everyone. She had many friends, and many people, even those influenced by the Devil, were charmed by her. The powers were waiting until she was old enough, before telling her of her mission. They waited too long. She was killed, by her enemies at the age of 15." 

Sakura shuddered at these words. Her eyes roving out the window to fix on the sun. Sakura knew that if she stared at it for to long she would be blinded, but she found that she couldn't shift her gaze. She tried to move her head, to no avail. She couldn't even close her eyes. She heard voices calling her, but they sounded as though they came from a long distance away. Suddenly, the sun flared brilliantly orange, turning to red, blinding Sakura.

Eriol stopped talking as Sakura stared out the window at the sun without blinking. He walked over and tried to move her head. It didn't work. The moment her touched her, he felt fire. "SAKURA!" he yelled now afraid for the safety of his half daughter. Suddenly Sakura's eyes closed, and she collapsed. Syaoran caught her as she fell. He carried her over to the couch, laying her down. He turned to look at Eriol, suddenly very angry. "What happened to her?" He demanded. Eriol shook his head. "_She_ has come back. This is _Her_ doing. There is nothing we can do but wait. This would explain the difficulties that have been occurring. I'm afraid My cute little descendant, that we will have to wait for Sakura to come back to us."

Sakura opened her eyes to sunspots. It took her a minuet to clear them, before she could look around. Again she was in a plain of dead grass and plants, with one dead tree, with no leaves or any sign of life. This time she knew what to expect. She stood her ground, ready for anything. Or so she thought. There was a popping noise right in front of her. Sakura leaped up 2 feet off the ground as the devil appeared right in front of her.

__

Lin Yao. She whispered her eyes narrowing. The devil smirked at her. _You have a good memory doomed one._ she said. _So you have found out the truth, or part of it. You have figured out that you are the girl in the reincarnation's story. _Sakura looked into the beings eyes, and suddenly knew that she had something up her sleeve. She was right. All of a sudden, Sakura found herself in a pillar of flame. The pain was incredible. Although a rational part of her mind told her that this was just a dream, another part of her mind argued that this was real pain..........

__

............ Eriol and Syaoran looked at Sakura. Suddenly Eriol gasped. Sakura had a faint orange glow around her, almost the colour of fire, and getting darker all the time, moving towards red. He pushed Syaoran out of the way. He closed his eyes, blue fire sparkling at his finger tips. He opened his eyes, launching the fire at Sakura. The blue fire formed a protective barrier around Sakura, blocking the red glow..........

............. Sakura screamed out as the fire burnt her flesh. suddenly out of nowhere, a blue fire surrounded her, protecting her from the worst of the flames. She sighed in relief. She felt two familiar aurora's on the edge of her senses. A green light erupted from her chest, blinding her. When she was able to open her eyes again, she found herself laying on a couch, Eriol standing over her, and Syaoran on one knee panting. Sakura slowly sat up. She looked at Syaoran. "Syao-chan? are you alright?" She asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded giving her a tired smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Just tired that's all." he said. Eriol sat down on the couch near her feet. "I think I should finish what I was saying, before she gets you like that again Sakura" he looked over to where Kero and Nakuru had been (Nakuru had to take Kero out of the room before he killed Syaoran), then turned back to Sakura. He opened his mouth to tell her all about Lin Yao, but Sakura interrupted him. "It's alright, I already know who Lin Yao is" She said. She told them all about her 'Dream' and about what had happened only minuets ago. The two men looked at each other worriedly. Eriol nodded. "Yes Sakura. You were the girl in my story. I cannot tell the two of you about the prophecy, because things have been slightly altered thanks to Lin Yao, and we must let things go on course. There is one thing both of you need to be aware of. _Be careful_! **_Especially_** tonight, because Sakura, this was the day, 100 years ago, that you were killed. If Lin Yao is in her right mind, she will be trying to get you because her power over you today is at it's strongest. Any other time, she can only suggest. But tonight, she can kill." Eriol said looking at his one time daughter. No one spoke for a few minuets. It was Syaoran who broke the uncomfortable silence. "why is it she can get _Sakura_, but not me?" Eriol looked at him impressed. "She can get Sakura, because Sakura was killed by her, therefore there is a kind of bond created that enables her to go after Sakura." Eriol looked up at the clock. "You two should go. It's getting late, and I don't want either one of you walking around at night. He glanced at Sakura who looked down.

Ten minuets later, Sakura and Syaoran were walking down the street towards Sakura's house. Syaoran had insisted on walking her home. "I'm sorry" Sakura whispered as they walked in silence. Syaoran looked down at her surprised. "Why?" "For listening to that awful Lin Yao, and... and for saying that I....I..... didn't love you..." Sakura began starting to sob, "because I did!" Sakura sobbed burying her face in her hands. Syaoran put his arm around her. "shhhhh it's alright. You did what you thought was right. It's okay it wasn't your fault. Just know that I will always love you." A few minuets later, they arrived at Sakura's house Syaoran frowned. There was no car in the drive way, and there were no lights on in the house. They walked up to the front door and Sakura reached out and took the note off the door. She read it and turned to Syaoran. "Dad was called to his dig because something happened. He expects to be gone most of the week, and Touya's at Yukito's for the weekend, and will be back Sunday night. "do you have a house key?" Syaoran asked. She nodded pulling them out of her pocket. She opened the door, and went inside turning the lights on. Syaoran closed the door, fallowing her inside the house. "I should probably get home" He said. Sakura turned to him and grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. "Please Syaoran" She said her eyes pleading and scared "don't go, Tonight is the worst, please stay and protect me?" He looked into her green eyes. She bore an odd resemblance to a sad puppy. 'I'm going soft' he grumbled to himself as he gave in. He nodded, causing Sakura to jump for joy.

That night, after they had watched a movie, Syaoran and Sakura went up to her bedroom. Sakura looked at Syaoran about to thank him, when he captured her lips in a kiss. They broke apart. Sakura searched his eyes, and they kissed again. This time they kissed with passion, sending tingles throughout their bodies.

They pulled apart again. Syaoran trailed his finger softly down her cheek, and outlining her soft lips. "do you know why we use our lips to kiss?" he asked her softly she shook her head unable to break her gaze from his. "because, they are very sensitive to touch." He whispered. Then he kissed her again. This time deepening the kiss. Suddenly Sakura reached out. Grasping his shirt gently, she slowly began to undo the buttons.

When his shirt lay open, Sakura rested her hands on his chest. She realised when she felt his heart speed up, that her own was as well. Her breath came fast. Syaoran grasped her face firmly in both hands kissing her again, feeling the emotions pass between them. Syaoran slowly began to slip off her shirt, nuzzling her neck.

It wasn't until she was down to her shorts she wore under her skirt, and bra, and he was down to boxers, that she realized what was happening. She pulled away from him. He looked at her confused. "We shouldn't" She told him looking at the floor. "I'm still nervous, and I don't want to hurt..." She patted her stomach. Syaoran nodded. "I understand." He silently berated himself. Of course she would be nervous! Who wouldn't be?

After they had gotten into Pyjama's, Sakura lay beside Syaoran in her bed. "Ashiteru Sakura" He whispered, kissing her forehead. Sakura sighed blissfully, moving closer. "Ashiteru Syaoran" She whispered. She stayed awake for a while, listening to his strong heart beating, before drifting off into the land of dreams.

****

TBC YAY!!! I finished another chapter!!! I hoped you liked it. This was a mushy chapter. Next chapter.... The prophecy comes true!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. The Prophecy Part II

****

It's Me!!! YAY! new chapter! So A lot of things happened in the last Chapter! What will happen next? Just so you know, this takes place a few months later. This is also an extremely mushy chapter. Pancake with syrup warning!! Diabetics have been warned. Well, enjoy the chapter!!! Oh wait PLEASE REVIEW!!!

- Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Without You

chapter 8

The Prophecy part II

Sakura smelled the flowers that Syaoran had given her the day before. They were a mix of Cherry Blossoms and Peonies. She smiled and set them back down beside her bed. She was again in a hospital room, but this time she was awake, and she wasn't upset. Nervous, true. But fairly happy. When she was at 3 and a half months pregnant she had stopped going to school. That had been about four months ago. She was 7 and three quarters months pregnant. She had been having back problems, so she was in the hospital. The weekend that Syaoran had stayed with her, she told Tomoyo, and called Meiling to tell her. Now her class knew, and her teachers. She had received all kinds of things. Everything from flowers chocolates and gifts for her to blankets, toys and clothes for the baby. Syaoran and Tomoyo came everyday to visit, as did her brother and dad. Eriol spent all day with her, leaving at three o'clock. She was a little anxious, because the doctor had told her that there was a large possibility that the baby could be born Pre-Mature. She had other thing to think about too. Lin Yao hadn't contacted her or anything since the 100th anniversary of her death. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Syaoran entered looking both extremely happy and nervous at the same time.

He walked over to the bed to Sakura who was watching him was a smile. "Hey" He said and they kissed. When they broke apart Sakura looked at him for a moment before asking "Syaoran, something's bugging you, what is it?" Syaoran looked at her for a minute. He knelt an the floor, so that he was Eye level. He took Sakura's hand. "Sakura, you know that I love you more than life itself right?" Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but Syaoran stopped her with his finger. "No. Let me continue. Sakura, I know that you are Scared, and that we are only 16, but I want your baby to grow up with a mother and a father. I know that it's not my biological child, but already I love it as my own. Please say that you will do me the honour of becoming my wife, and letting me be the father of your, no our child?" "Sakura stared back at him in utter astonishment for a minuet as her brain registered what he had just asked. Then, she smiled tears trickling down her cheeks. She nodded. "Yes Syaoran. I will" She said Syaoran stood up and took her in his arms in one fluid movement.

From that day, Syaoran spent all of the time except for during school with Sakura, just sitting next to her, holding her hand or talking to her. Both of them had long time ago made friends with Sakura's nurse, and she knew of their engagement, helping Fujitaka and Tomoyo restrain the livid Touya after he found out the news. On one day, the sun was shining, and the weather pleasantly warm, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and everyone else were crowding around Sakura talking to her in bed. Suddenly an odd look passed over Sakura's face. It was followed by another, and Sakura groaned. "Sakura? What's wrong" asked Eriol. She let out a small scream. Everyone kept asking her what was wrong, but suddenly Sakura's nurse came over, pushing her way through everyone else. She stopped and checked Sakura. Finally she sighed and looked at everyone. "She's going into labour." She said.

Everyone (But Syaoran and Fujitaka) began to panic. Syaoran remained next to Sakura holding her hand, while Fujitaka addressed the nurse. "What can we do to help?" He asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could get everyone but you and the boy to stand out in the hall and wait" She said motioning to him and Syaoran. Fujitaka nodded and went to fulfill his duty.

Syaoran knelt next to Sakura's bed, whispering in her ear, and stroking her hair. He vaguely realised it when Fujitaka sent everyone out of the room, closed the door and came to stand beside them.

Sakura was in pain. The contractions were painful. The doctor came over and gave her a shot, numbing the pain, but the pressure was still there. Her heart was pounding with the effort she was putting into it.

Sakura remained in labour for the better part of an hour. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her hair and clothes clung to her body. Fujitaka sat on one side of the bed holding one while Syaoran sat on the other side holding her other hand. Finally at 3:42 pm on Saturday, May 6th, Sakura and Syaoran's baby girl was born. 

****

TBC So how did you like the chapter? This was a happy chapter, with S&S fluff, and no Lin Yao. (Sorry Lats). Please Review!


	9. We are Family

****

Hey! Its a new Chapter!! this one has a little more mushyness in it for all of you who like a little mush now and then (And always need to go without sugar for days afterward, to get rid of the pimples caused by it (: ). I want to thank all of my friends, and reviewers for their supporters. If you're reading this story all right now, without following it as it went through, I want to thank you as well, and please (Not just newbies) review and tell me what you think. ARIGATO!!!! It means a lot to me. Please check out my other fics as well, and let me know what you think.

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, End of story (Not this story I mean the other one, I mean, no, never mind I don't no what I mean *Sighs* just read the story)

Without You

chapter 9

We are Family

Sakura held her baby girl, and was smiling happily as tears of happiness leaked down her cheeks. Syaoran was sitting on the bed next to Sakura, with his arm around her. suddenly Sakura gasped, her eyes wide with shock. "What is it Sweet Heart?" Asked Syaoran looking at her worriedly. "Look at her eyes" Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked down at the girls eyes. They were a bright amber. "They're pretty" He said not knowing why Sakura was so upset. "I know" She said "But my eyes are green and the eyes of my attacker were blue." Syaoran stared at Sakura as she said this. The whole room went silent.

Sakura finally asked to have a DNA test done on her, the baby, and Syaoran, to see if the baby's DNA matched them. The test came back positive. It was Syaoran's DNA and Sakura's in the baby. When the information came back, Touya snarled at Syaoran. "So now we know who Sakura's attacker was that night don't we?" "Touya!" Said Sakura "Syaoran wouldn't. Besides my attacker was shorter than him with blue eyes." Touya made an incoherent noise in his throat and sat down again. 

Meanwhile, in Hell....

Lin Yao sat on her thrown looking very pleased with herself. 'that child of Sakura's will be hers and that other guys!' she thought gleefully. She had just found out in some old documents that she had stolen that the children in the prophecy where Sakura and Syaoran's kids, by blood. She knew that Sakura's child would be born today, and couldn't wait to gloat when her spies came back with the proof she needed to make her day complete.

Suddenly one of her spies came running up to her. _Yes, what news of the child? _She asked him in an anticipating voice. _Well your majesty, the child was born, but the DNA tests came back that the child belongs to both of the damned, your Evilness._ The spy told her nervously, fearing the worst.That fear came with good reason, for only minuets later (After the info. had sunk in) Lin Yao started to yell. _ YOU IDIOT!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! _The spy cowered away from it's mistress, but before he could get a word in edge wise, Lin Yao drove a spear through it's heart, killing it. She ran around screaming at everything she could see. _I'M RUINED AGHHH STUPID TAIL!!_ with that she began to yank on her tail, pulling it off with a loud ripping noise _OWWW! FUCK THIS!!! _she yelled throwing the no longer attached tail into the fire that had popped up as she vented her anger. All of the demons stared as another on grew back instantly as she stomped out of the fiery room. 

That night after everyone except for Syaoran had left, He and Sakura sat together holding their baby. They had decided to call her Eshira, for small angel. (A.N. Not really, I just made that up :) Sakura turned to her fiancee. "Why do you think her DNA came back as yours and mine, when it isn't yours?" Syaoran smiled down at her. "Because you and I were always meant to be together, and have children. I just didn't have the pleasure of helping her be conceived, but it was fate, I truly believe that we were always meant to have this child together. The fates did the best they could for the situation." "Oh Syaoran" Sakura whispered leaning against him. Syaoran looked wistfully down at his daughter, slightly envious of the fact that she got to be with Sakura for nine months, laying in a squishy waterbed, doing nothing but listening to her heart beating.

Sakura sat up again looking at Syaoran. "So should we have her last name as Kinomoto and change it when we get married or just leave it as Li since it's going to be that in a few months any way?" "A few months? what do you mean?" asked Syaoran in mock hurt. "I was thinking more like two weeks, but if you don't want to ..." He trailed off, sounding wistful. Sakura squealed in happiness hugging Syaoran tightly with on arm. "Thank you Syao-Chan!" She said using her pet name for him. He smiled "I thought you would like that." (A.N. Alright I know most people don't get out of the hospital for longer than that , but that's okay. Deal with it)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later...

"Tomoyo, please stop fussing!" Sakura told her best friend. Tomoyo was fussing with her hair at the moment, but she had been fusing with the dress only moments before.

Sakura was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The top part of it had no sleeves whatsoever. It was tight, hugging her upper body, and had 3 laces in the back, showing off her creamy skin. The skirt was long and puffy. It had 2 crinolines underneath. The dress itself was a pale pastel pink, with a sheer material covering the skirt, and the top. The sheer material covered her back and front all the way up to the neck, and covered her bare arms down to her dainty wrists.

Tomoyo had finally decided on leaving her hair down, brushing it out until it shone even through the material of the veil. Finally Sakura was ready. The only thing that was missing was the flowers. Tomoyo shoved them into Sakura's hand as she stepped into the small corridor outside of the church. Suddenly the doors opened, as the flower girl (her niece) walked out. Sakura stood there getting more and more nervous every second. By the time it was time for her to go out with her dad, her heart was thumping madly. She looked at Syaoran up at the front, smiling encouragingly. Although he appeared calm and collected, Sakura could tell that his heart was pounding just as much as hers.

Through the entire ceremony, Sakura barley heard what the priest said, she was that nervous. Syaoran kept looking at her , and after a few minuets, he took her hand. Just the knowledge, that by the time the day was over, they would be married, set them both off. Neither one of them was particularly listening, lost in a dream word where they would be with each other. The priest said: "Do you Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran Li to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do" she replied, emotion sounding in her voice. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Syaoran who was looking deep into her eyes, a smile on his face as the priest addressed him: "Do you Syaoran Li take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" he said. Sakura smiled, tears of happiness threatening to overflow.

The priest smiled at the two teens. There were many tears in the audience (and one frowning Touya *winks*) from their friends and family. The priest set down his notes "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Syaoran looked at Sakura _Li_,his new wife, and they kissed. When the let go, Syaoran looked down at Sakura and said, "I love you Sakura, with all my Heart" and he wiped away her tears of happiness, only vaguely aware of tears on his cheeks. "I love you too Syaoran, more than life itself." "You don't know how long I've waited to here you say those words" He told her. "Yes I do, because I waited for so long to hear you say them" She said as Syaoran pulled her into his arms, and for the first time in her life, Sakura was completely happy. She had a family.

****

TBC Hey Not too bad a cliff-hanger right? Oh well hope you enjoyed it!!


	10. The Wedding Night, and A Night to Rememb...

****

Hey! Yet another Chapter in the story!! For those of you who were confused about Sakura's change in age in the last chapter, she had her 16th birthday in the 9 months she was pregnant. They age in this story. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed!! You make it worth writing!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ARIGATO!!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't own CC (Not that I would want to...)

Without You

chapter 10

The Wedding night and a Dance to Remember

That night, Sakura and Syaoran had their reception at Sakura's house. Once everyone had left, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran's family (Including Meiling) and Sakura's family had a nice dinner. By 8:00, people were beginning to yawn, and Sakura and Syaoran announced that they were ready to leave.

Once they arrived back at Syaoran's apartment, They took Eshira and put her to bed. Once they were changed, Sakura sat down on the bed and watched Syaoran grinning at her. He came over and sat next to her, and she couldn't help but feel the need to stroke his muscled chest (He was wearing a pair of P.J pants, and no shirt) and bury her head in his neck.

"So, how's it feel?" he asked her. "What to be married?" She asked. He nodded. "Well not much different, except that I am very happy, and in disbelief right about now" She said smiling at him. He grinned back. "Well," He said an evil grin on his face that suggested he was up to no good "If we weren't married, would I dare to do this?" He asked tackling her to the bed in a tickle attack. He pinned her to the sheets by her arms and said "Well?" "Yes" she said, pretty much seriously, but with a smile "You would" "Why you little..." He said and began tickling her mercilessly. "No! Stop!" Cried Sakura, laughing from his torture "I'll use the shield card" She threatened. "You wouldn't Dare!" He said grinning as he continued tickling her, and she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

Suddenly, in an amazing feat of strength, Sakura managed to flip Syaoran over, so that now she was on top of _him_ and was inflicting the torture. "Ha! Got you now!" She said triumphantly as he laughed, completely at her mercy. Or so she thought. He flipped her back over, tickling her now. After a few minuets, he stopped, and looked down at her. She stared back at him, heart pounding, and breathing heavily. He leaned down, kissing her eyelids. "I love you" He said. "I love you too" she whispered back and they began kissing.

Sakura woke up slowly, very warm and comfortable. She went to roll over, but was stopped by a pair of arms pulling her closer. She looked up, seeing Syaoran. She was laying facing him, arms wrapped around him, head tucked under his chin, face buried in his neck. She wondered what had woken her up, when she heard Eshira crying. She pulled away slowly, so as not to wake up Syaoran, but did anyway. Syaoran stirred and opened his eyes. "Sakura?" he asked looking down at her. She smiled as Eshira cried. "Baby duty" she said grinning "So you ready for father duty?" she asked playfully. He sneered elegantly at her, but got up as well. she stared at him. "I was joking" She said. He grinned at her. "And is that supposed to make a difference?" She rolled her eyes as they walked out of the room. 

Sakura and Syaoran lived together in Syaoran's apartment with Eshira for a year, when they decided that it was too small, and moved into a house not too far from Tomoyo's on the same street. Now they were 18, in Grade twelve, and Sakura was a part time model, and Tomoyo (Of course) designed her costumes.

It was Friday, and Sakura was at the studio with Tomoyo. She was a little later then usual because Tomoyo had insisted that she have one more photo taken. "Here Sakura, that was the last shot." Tomoyo told her. "You can keep that outfit. It looks good on you" "thanks Tomoyo" Sakura said as she went over to grab her bag. She was wearing a white cotton knee-length dress with pink flower embroidery along the bottom. She brusquely walked out of the building, and began down the sidewalk to her house. She glanced at her watch. "Crap!" She whispered fiercely. "Syaoran will have the police out searching for me by now" She wasn't exactly exaggerating much either. Somehow Lin Yao's silence had made Syaoran even more worried for her well being, and on more than one occasion, he had gotten worried and had Kero and Yue out searching for her when she had just run into Tomoyo or something and was 5 minuets later getting home.

In truth, Sakura had almost forgotten about Lin Yao, and about the Prophecy. It had been nearly two years since the last time and she thought that Lin Yao had finally given up.

Sakura dashed up the stairs and in the door of her and Syaoran's house. As she closed the door behind her, she was suddenly attacked by her 2 year old daughter. "Hey honey", She said kneeling to kiss Eshira on the forehead. It was at that moment when Li Yelan came into the room. Sakura smiled and stood up, holding Eshira in one arm and her bag in the other. "So has my beloved husband called a search party yet?" She asked with grin on her face. Yelan smiled back "Well I did have to stop him and convince him to wait another ten minuets before he started panicking." Sakura shook her head and set Eshira down and began up the stairs. She laughed shaking her head as Eshira grabbed Yelan's arm and dragged her into the TV room saying "Come on grandma!"

Sakura walked into the bedroom, and saw him sitting on the bed head in his hands. He stood up when he heard her enter. "Sakura?" He asked walking up and taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, hearing his heart pounding. As he pulled away, she looked at him. "My god your trembling!" She said. He nodded. He kissed her, and Sakura could taste the fear on his lips. "I was so afraid I would lose you" he whispered. Sakura looked at him "Syaoran, What's wrong?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bed with him. He shook his head, smiling, but she could tell that is was forced. "No of course not, I was just worried that's all" Sakura knew better. She knew better then anyone that something was bothering him, but she also knew that it would do no good to try and force him to talk about it. "Good" She said smiling at him. She leaned over kissing him, and then she said "I'll go get something to eat alright? then Tomoyo and Eriol will be over to get ready for the dance okay?" He nodded. "Okay" she said kissing him again. She patted his leg and walked out. Syaoran lay down on the bed. "Oh Sakura, if you only knew"

After a quick supper, the doorbell rang, and Sakura and Syaoran went to go get it. Tomoyo ran inside with an amazing amount of energy, hugging Eshira who had come running to the Door. Eriol came in with much less energy, patting Syaoran on the back, and Hugging Sakura, kissing her hand.

After she had said hello to Syaoran and Eshira, Tomoyo dragged Sakura upstairs to get ready for the annual Grade Twelve Winter Ball. She pushed Sakura into her bedroom, and began pulling various large packages out of her enormous bag. Sakura sweat dropped until Tomoyo pulled out her dress. Here Sakura, put this on she said handing Sakura a pale Grey silk skirt. Sakura did so, wondering why she was wearing a skirt under her dress. She didn't have to wait long to find out. Tomoyo pulled out The Dress and helped Sakura put it on. It was strapless and very silky to the touch. The dress was a pale pink with grey trim. All around the top of the dress, it was lined in grey fur. There was also grey fur around the waist. The top of the dress (The part that covered her stomach and chest) had embroidery of grey pearls. The bottom 'skirt' of the dress had four slits that came almost up to her waist, revealing the grey underskirt. Sakura turned so she could see the back of the dress. it was just as elegant as the front, with it's low back.

Tomoyo took her to the washroom. She carefully applied the pale pink lipstick, silver eyeliner and pink eye shadow. Sakura looked in the mirror, surprised at how beautiful she looked. Tomoyo Put in earrings with grey pearls, and a matching bracelet, necklace set of grey pearls. Then she put on Sakura's engagement and wedding rings. "Tomoyo, what are you going to wear?" Asked Sakura. Tomoyo smiled "You'll find out. Now go put on your shoes" Tomoyo told her handing her the last package, and chasing her out of the washroom closing the door behind her. 

Sakura shook her head and put on the grey flat shoes. About ten minuets later Tomoyo came out wearing her dress. It was not nearly as extravagant as Sakura's, but it was still very beautiful. It was a deep indigo, reflecting her hair and eyes nicely. It had one strap, the other side coming down in almost a sash across her chest. It too had a low back, accenting her pale creamy skin. It also hugged her body giving her the sleek sophisticated look. She struck a pose, "So, how do I look?" She asked Sakura smiled at her best friend. "You look wonderful Tomoyo" "Come on, I'm sure that husband of yours is just dying to see what I have designed for you this time.

Tomoyo came down the stairs as Eriol and Syaoran looked up. Eriol's jaw dropped nearly to the floor as she came down. Tomoyo giggled, and Syaoran grinned rolling his eyes at his friends behaviour. As Eriol took Tomoyo's hand, kissing it, Sakura began down the stairs. If Eriol's jaw had dropped to the floor a few minuets earlier, It was nothing compared to what Syaoran's jaw was doing now. He regained his composer quickly, and rushed over to 'help' Sakura of the stairs like a gentleman. (As if she needed help anyway :) oh well, he was being nice). He kissed Sakura. "You are so beautiful" He told her brushing a lock of her long hair out of her face. Tomoyo had Braided Sakura's long luxurious auburn hair into a lose braid, letting a few strands hang by her face.

Tomoyo peered out of the door, seeing the limo, she called everyone's attention, and they all got into it, and left for the dance, leaving poor Yelan with her energetic granddaughter.

At the dance, All of Sakura's friends complemented her and Tomoyo about the dress. No one noticed the figure hidden in the Shadows. They all danced for a while, having fun. Syaoran suddenly, and unexpectedly took her into his arms, and took her to the balcony. They sat there together for a while, just staring at the moon. Sakura turned her face up kissing him tenderly. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked "Sure" she said knowing exactly where he was thinking of going. So they went.

They sat down on a bench in the middle of penguin park, staring at the moon. There was no need for words, since they knew what was in the others heart. It was definitly a night to remember. But little did they know what was yet to come.

****

That's it!!! The end of Chapter ten!!! Just to let you al know, I don't know how much I'll be able to update over the summer (I don't have access to the Internet at home, So I have to beg help from my friends) Happy Summer holidays!! (Today's my last day of school! *Sticks tongue out, and laughs at all the people who still have school*)


	11. Where will the Road lead: Destination Un...

****

Here's Chapter 11 for all of you who have been waiting! Sorry If I don't get a chance to e-mail those of you who have asked me, since I'm out of school and don't have Internet access (As it is I have to beg my friends to let me on there computers, but they understand since they are also ff.net authors.) Thanks for all the support and Review. Please let me know what you think of this next chapter!!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, and the Song belongs to Marietta, from the Top Gun soundtrack.

Without You

chapter 11

Where will the Road lead: Destination Unknown

Sakura and Syaoran had gone home without Tomoyo and Eriol, and had gone to bed after checking up on Eshira. Now Sakura was sleeping, but not very well.......

...........Now she was walking down the street a baby in her arms. This time it wasn't the girl, but a boy. The baby had hazel eyes, and a curious mark on his chest just like Eshira: a wolf. There was suddenly a huge gust of wind, knocking her and the baby over. she clutched the baby close to her protectively. Another angry gust of wind whipped around her. Suddenly protective arms wrapped around her and her baby, protecting them from the wind. A voice Sounded from far away. "She's found you again! We have to get away!".......

She was standing in the middle of penguin park, wearing another one of Tomoyo's battle costumes. She was standing back to back with Syaoran, slowly turning around. Standing close to them was a young girl of seven or eight with light brown hair and amber eyes. She appeared slightly scared, but showed a sense of determination, self-confidence and strength that strongly reminded Sakura of Syaoran. Sakura could now recognise her as Eshira. The attack came suddenly startling Sakura. She was suddenly blanketed in darkness. She looked around seeing a young boy of about five walking towards her, his face a mask of grim determination. "Jonathan!" She called to him..........

Suddenly, A figure appeared in front of her as the darkness faded back to the park. It was Lin Yao. Syaoran gasped. She grinned at them, and threw a ball of fire at Syaoran and Eshira. "Nooooooooo....." Yelled Sakura jumping in front them to protect them. Time seemed to stop as she was hit, and everything went black..........

Sakura sat shivering in the dark as she thought of the dream when suddenly there cam a voice _So, you know what is to happen then._ Her head snapped up _Lin Yao... _she whispered. _Yes. You will never win! _She said, not looking as beautiful when her face was twisted into an angry frown _My most loyal demon will see to that! _She said in a dangerous voice. She waved her hand violently making a whip appear, and hit Sakura on her side. Sakura screamed as she.......

..............Sat straight up in bed. She was breathing hard, and sweating. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. She pulled up her Tank top, and saw a long red welt on her side where Lin Yao had whipped her. She touched it cautiously, and just as she bit buck her cry of pain, Syaoran sat straight up in bed. "Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

__

I see life and it's passin' right before my

eyes, and the past is the past don't regret

it, time to realize

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Lin Yao..." She whispered. Syaoran pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry Sakura, It'll be alright. I promise" This caused a few tears to fall down Sakura's cheeks. "What is it?" Syaoran asked holding her face in his hand, wiping off the tears. "Sakura described her dream, and about the end. "I'm afraid that It means that Lin Yao will win." Sakura said quietly.

__

I need to walk on the wire just to catch

my breath, I don't know how or where but

I'm goin' it's all that I have left

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura I know that it seems hopeless, but you know that I love you with all of my heart and you love me with all of yours so, that will be enough. Just as long as we don't give up hope, Love will be enough" he said. 

__

It don't matter where it takes me, long as

I can keep this feeling runnin' through,

my soul

"Look, I should tell you this, I have been having dreams too. Where you were raped again, except that you never came back. You were murdered. You had only been five minuets late, but it didn't matter. I was afraid to lose you, and that's why I've been a little anxious when your late." Sakura looked at her husband, and ran her hand down his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

__

Never took this road before-destination

unknown

Oh oh oh ohohoh-destination unknown

Won't be comin' back this way

gotta go it alone

Oh oh oh ohohoh-destination unknown

Syaoran looked sadly at her, clasping her hand against his cheek. "I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to live in fear." Sakura shook her head. "Syaoran, you should have told me. You have been the one living in fear. I could have helped, if I had understood." 

__

See a chance gotta take it wanna meet

my fate 'cause the last thing I ever wanted

was to find out it's too late, no way out

when your in it deeper than the night

there's a light at the end of the tunnel 

I see it burnin' bright

Syaoran kissed her hand. "I know, I just have this thing when it comes to you. I'm sorry" Something in the way he said it broke her heart. "I'm not upset, I just was worried for you, keeping all that locked away inside"

__

It don't matter where it takes, long as 

I can keep this feeling soarin' through,

my soul,

"You really are my angel Sakura. Sometimes I wonder if you meant to protect me rather then me protect you." The sentence was a sincere one, but Sakura had to force a smile. "Your right Syaoran," She said. Then in a whisper "More right then you'll know." Syaoran looked at her oddly. He knew that what he had said had upset her, and that she was keeping something from him. He also knew better then to force it out of her.

__

Never took this road before-destination

unknown

Oh oh oh ohohoh-destination unknown

Won't be comin' back this way

gotta go it alone

Oh oh oh ohohoh-destination unknown

Sakura kissed Syaoran. "Lets sleep now. I'll be alright now." Syaoran nodded. She could tell that he wasn't fooled be her act, but knew better then to say something. Just as well. As she snuggled in beside him, she let the tears fall that had been threatening to fall since Syaoran had told her it would be alright. She made no noise so as not to attract Syaoran's attention, but it was no use. He knew her better then anybody. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Sakura didn't resist. She needed to be held right now. "It'll be alright" He whispered in her ear.

****

TBC Hey! That wasn't a bad cliff hanger now was it? Anyway, The next chapter will be done soon, but when it will get posted? That's another story. Watch for me though!! (P.S. check out some of my other stories. If you do, Please review, Not all of my stories have a lot of feed back like this one.)

Happy Summer Holidays!!!!!!!

__


	12. Fear Factor

****

Yay! Chapter 12!! Wow! this story is starting to get long isn't it! well no need to worry, it's not even close to being over yet, still lots more to come. (Although I have been working on my Andromeda and other story's lately...) Please review, and tell me what you think of my story. 

__

Authors note: My pen name doesn't seem to come up anymore when it is searched for, so just search for Iara (author of 4 story's), then go into her favourite authors, there you will find ME!! So please keep that in mind (Either that or put me in your favs .' ).....) Enjoy this next instalment!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I got CCS for a grading present!! (I wish....)

Without You

chapter 12

Fear Factor

The rest of the weekend passed without incident. They took Eshira too the fair on Saturday, and had dinner with the family on Sunday. Monday morning Sakura woke up before Syaoran. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 5:00. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Syaoran usually woke up at 5:30 to train, and woke Sakura up at 6:30. She stood up, putting on her uniform, then going downstairs. She was the first one up this morning, so she started the coffee.

At quarter after five, while she was drinking her coffee, Yelan came downstairs, still looking as crisp and awake as she had the night before. Sakura sometimes wondered if she even slept at all. "Good morning Sakura, you're up early this morning," Said Yelan as she got herself a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I woke up early this morning, though I'm not really sure why." 

Syaoran was up late that morning, It was about 6:00 when he got up. He came down the stairs, holding Eshira in one arm and his books in the other. They all chatted for a while until 7:30, when Sakura and Syaoran left to walk to school.

"Sakura," said Syaoran turning towards her, "You never learned how to physically fight except with the Clow cards right?" "Yeah" said sakura, looking her husband squarely in the eye "And not even well then. Why?" "Well, I was just thinking that if we ever have to face Lin Yao, then you should be prepared. How about we start tomorrow?" Sakura thought about it. "All right. I don't have to go model for Tomoyo tomorrow, and I don't think Kero will mind, so why not." She looked up at his face. "Thank you" she whispered kissing him. Syaoran patted her hand that rested on his arm. "your welcome honey"

when they got to school, Syaoran went to say hi to his friends, and Sakura to hers. When the bell rang, They sat down in there seats next to each other. "Good Morning class" said the sensei walking in. "Good Morning" they replied. "Well, we have a new exchange student. His name is Xaiyoon. Xaiyoon, take a seat." Sakura stared at him. Xaiyoon was tall, at least 5"8, and he had red hair, at least shoulder length tied in a ponytail, and an earring. (Hee hee, like Bill Weasley in Harry Potter). She began to tremble, fear beating on the walls of her heart, as he smiled evilly at her.

Syaoran hadn't bothered to look at the new student, what he did look at was Sakura trembling in fear. "Sakura? what's wrong?" he whispered. when she didn't answer, he looked at what she was looking at. getting his first glimpse of the new student. He suddenly went pale as he saw Xiafoon's face. "Alright, get your books out class and turn to page 138..." said the teacher beginning the lesson. Sakura reached for her book, but she was trembling so much that she dropped it.

That day at lunch, Sakura made a point of asking Tomoyo, "Tomoyo, so what time do you want me to come over and try on that new costume?" Tomoyo looked at her quizzically. At first Syaoran didn't know what Sakura was talking about. But Eriol gave him a sharp look that told him not to say anything yet. Sakura winked at Tomoyo, mouthing 'follow my lead' "Ummm well, how about right after school? It might take a little while to do." Sakura nodded and turned to Syaoran. "Is that alright with you Syao-chan?" He nodded, and gripped her cold trembling hand in a gesture that told her he understood.

Once the lunch bell had rung, and everyone was inside, Syaoran caught Sakura's hand as she moved to go inside. "Wait Sakura," he said turning her around to face him. "I just want you to know that we'll get through this together, alright?" Sakura nodded. "Thank-you Syaoran" She said. "Your welcome Sakura" He leaned down and kissed her, a small gesture, but very much appreciated by Sakura. He hugged her tight, and they went in together.

Unnoticed to them, Xaiyoon was behind a tree near them. He glared seeing the wedding rings, and Sakura's engagement ring as the two of them walked into the school together. "Soon Sakura, soon you will be mine."

****

Alright I know Short chapter, but Hey, you can't have everything. Anywayz, I'm posting my next chapter soon, It's done so you won't have to worry. I ended it there because it was a good ending! (If you like cliff-hangers) PLEASE REVIEW!! (if your sick of seeing this in every chapter, then review, and we wouldn't have this problem now would we?) Arigato! 


End file.
